This invention, in general, relates to integrated circuits. More particularly, this invention relates to positioning and placing of the integrated circuit (IC) with leads or lead-less, hybrid circuits (HC), system in package (SIP), and multi-chip module (MCM) on the corresponding pads of a printed circuit board (PCB) or other substrate.
Shape or particular characteristics of the package of an IC, HC, SIP, or MCM package including the way the IC package is manufactured is based on simple and precise positioning of the package on the PCB during assembly or service.
At present expensive and high precision pick and place machines are used to position the IC package above corresponding pattern of connections on the PCB and to position the IC correctly and to solder the IC to the PCB. The placement accuracy of the IC is dependant on precision of the positioning or placing machine, and also dependant on the machine operator.
To establish a position metrology based on precision, optics and mechanics is used in conjunction with graphical two or three dimensional elements on the PCB which are not directly related to the IC package, or with IC connections and their matching equivalents such as the pads placed on the PCB.
The quantity of elements participating in the positioning process and variety of external conditions results in inaccurate positioning.
Hence, there is a need for a method to position and place the IC over the PCB without using expensive pick and place machines.